


hope | trans!kanae von rosewald

by xkaganu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Literature, Reader Insert, Romance, XReader, fan fiction, trans!kanae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xkaganu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trans!kanae and sister!reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope | trans!kanae von rosewald

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something for him ok kanae is very dear to my heart and trans!kanae is one of my favorite tg!hcs sO HELP ME
> 
>  
> 
> beta'd by [illuminasnox](http://illuminasnox.deviantart.com) ! <3

  
_listen to[this](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/qrHFg47Mopk?t=25s)!  
sibling!ghoul!reader_

You remembered tall, flowering gardens and elaborate German furniture. You remembered the beautiful music: Bach, Beethoven. The fancy cars zooming down long highways. The smells of fresh sausage and bread (though you never ate them, of course.)

This had all disappeared in a matter of moments.

Matsuri.

That name. You hated it so much. That man had destroyed your life, destroyed almost all that you had. He had wrecked the peace and stability that was finally beginning to settle in within your family.

_Of course,_ a voice whispered in your mind. _If they were all dead, then you could finally love your brother the way he wanted to be._

A sickening feeling rose up in your stomach, and you pushed it down with all the force of your nine-year-old mind.

"(F/n)?" Kanae whispered quietly, worriedly. You shook your head, lilac curls drooping and tired.

"It's nothing."

Your brother's fuchsia orbs scanned your expression; he seemed displeased at what he saw.

"Please don't lie to me..."

You looked away.

"I'm sorry, oniisan."

"Then tell me."

Your gaze lifted to his, where you glimpsed a hint of guilt.

"Can't," you muttered obstinately, shying away. "It's rude. Mother always said not to be rude."

Kanae remained silent for a moment before his hand reached forwards, cupping your chin softly and pulling you towards him.

"(F/n). Mother is dead. She's...not coming back..."

Jerking away, you covered your face, eyes, cheeks, mouth-

_mother father uncle aunt grandmother grandfather_

"No, no, no, _no, **no-**_ "

"(F/n)!"

Your brother's arms wrapped around you tightly, drawing you to his chest.

"I'm still here. And the Tsukiyamas will accept me for who I am. I promise. Okay?"

You blinked away tears.

"What if they don't?" your fragile question echoed.

"Then I'll make them. I promise."

Kanae smiled down at you.

"I won't let them hurt us."


End file.
